dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ikewaki Chizuru
Perfil thumb|250px|Ikewaki Chizuru *'Nombre:' 池脇千鶴 (いけわき ちづる) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ikewaki Chizuru *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 155 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia:' Yoshimoto Dramas *Jimmy (Netflix, 2018) *Gomen, Aishiteru (TBS, 2017) *Haburashi / Onna Tomodachi (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Miyazaki no Futari (NHK, 2016) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012) historia 6 *Tightrope no Onna (NHK, 2012) *Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Chouchou-san (NHK, 2011) *Gonzo (TV Asahi, 2008, ep6) *Keiji no Genba (NHK, 2008) *Shinuka to Omotta (NTV, 2007, ep13) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Michikusa (みちくさ) (NHK, 2006) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari "Replay" (Fuji TV, 2006) *Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana (TBS, 2006) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006, ep2) *Naniwa Kinyudo 6 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Hikeshiya Komachi (NHK, 2004) *Ooku 3 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Aibou (TV Asahi, 2002) *Kanojotachi no Christmas (KTV, 2002) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari ''Ghost (Fuji TV, 2002) *Taiyou no Kisetsu (TBS, 2002) *Honmamon (NHK, 2001) *Ten no Hitomi 2 (天の瞳2) (TV Asahi, 2001) *Ikutsu Mono Umi wo Koete (いくつもの海を越えて) (NTV, 2001) *Summer Snow (TBS, 2000) *Lunn wa Kaze no Naka (るんは風の中) (TV Asahi, 2000) *Utsukushii Hito (TBS, 1999) *Kinyo Entertainment (金曜エンタテイメント) (Fuji TV, 1999) *Lipstick (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji (Fuji TV, 1999, ep8) *Seikimatsu no Uta (NTV, 1998) *Momen no Handkerchief 2 (木綿のハンカチ2〜ライトウインズ物語) (NHK, 1998) *Tokugawa Yoshinobu (NHK, 1998) Películas *Tora-san (2019) *Hansekai (2019) *Ten Years Japan (2018) segmento "Sono Kuki wa Mienai" *Shoplifters] (2018) *Lenses on Her Heart (2018) *Anger (2016) *Being Good / Kimi wa iiko (2015) *Princess Jellyfish (2014) *The Light Shine Only There (2014) *Kamisama no Karute 2 (2014) *Hello! Junichi (2014) *Don't Lose Heart - Kujikenaide / Kujike Naide (2013) *Kiyoku Yawaku (2013) *The Devil's Path / Kyoaku (2013) *Under The Nagasaki Sky / Bakushin: Nagasaki no Sora (2013) *The Great Passage / Fune wo Amu (2013) *Shokuzai (2012) *Hasami (2012) *Looking For A True Fiancee / Yubiwa Wo Hametai (2011) *Kamisama no Karute (2011) *Usagi Drop (2011) *Sword Of Desperation / Hisshiken torisashi (2010) *Permanent Nobara (2010) *Sweet Little Lies (2010) *Strawberry Seminar (2009) *Oishii Man / 오이시맨 (2009) *Kansen Retto (2009) *The Homeless Student / Homuresu chugakusei (2008) *20th Century Boys (2008) *Over the Hilltop / Oka o Koete (2008) *Hotaru no Haka / Grave of the Fireflies (2008) *10 Promises To My Dog (2008) *Onbu To Konbu (2008) *The Perfect World of Kai / Piano no Mori (2007) voz *Strawberry Shortcakes (2006) *Mobile Suit Z Gundam 3: A New Translation - Love Is the Pulse of the Stars (2006) *Nice no Mori ~The First Contact / Funky Forest (2006) *Mobile Suit Z Gundam 2: A New Translation - Lovers (2005) *Ta ga Tame ni / Portrait of the Wind (2005) *Hibi (2005) *Kyo no Dekigoto (2004) *Josee, the Tiger and the Fish (2003) *Neko no Ongaeshi / The Cat Returns (2002) voice *Kewaishi / Make-up Teacher (2002) *Kinpatsu no Sougen / Across a Gold Prairie (2000) *Osaka Monogatari / Osaka Story (1999) Reconocimientos *'2015 9th Asian Film Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por The Light Shine Only There *'2013 38th Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto *'2004 18th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor actriz. *'2002 10th Hashida Award:' Mejor Nueva Actriz. *'2002 34th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Taiyou no Kisetsu *'2000 40th ACC CM FESTIVAL: '''Mejor actriz. *'1999 25th Osaka Film Festival:' Mejor Artista Revelacion (Osaka Story) *'1999 24th informing Film Awards:' Mejor Artista Nuevo (Osaka Story) *'1999 54th Competition Sports Nippon daily movie Grand Prix: Premio novato. *'''1999 21th Yokohama Film Festival: Mejor artista revelacion (Osaka Story) *'1999 14th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor artista revelacion *'1999 72rd Japan Kinema Junpo movie:' Cara fresca *'1999 23th Japan Academy Award:' Revelación del Año (Osaka Story) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Tamagawa High School Enlaces *Perfil (Yoshimoto) *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ikewaki Chizuru.jpg Ikewaki Chizuru 2.jpg Ikewaki Chizuru 3.jpg Ikewaki Chizuru 4.jpg Ikewaki Chizuru 5.jpg Categoría:JActriz